


That You Should Be My Knife

by matan4il



Series: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Robert Appreciation Week, Bottom Robert Sugden, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, bottom robert, bottom robert week, implied reference to The Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: Aaron's back from work. Robert has been waiting.





	That You Should Be My Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bottom Robert Appreciation Week on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 3 theme: **Topping from the bottom**
> 
> As is gonna be the staple for this series, unbeta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_"His left hand underneath my head and his right one shall embrace me."  
\- Song of Songs (2:6)_

 

Aaron swallows.

It's a good thing he's young and virile or he wouldn't be able to handle this. Robert, lustful and inviting. Waiting for him to come from work. Standing there in all of his glorious nakedness. Smiling. Wearing only a stupid bowtie around his neck. Dead pleased with himself, the moron.

He reminds Aaron of that improvised Vegas casino, the way he stands. Posture straight, big palms held together in front of him. Big, but not enough to cover Robert up. Just enough to tease. 

"Is this your idea of a Chippendale show?" Aaron finally finds a voice to ask.

"What if it is?" Robert isn't a bit fazed by the reaction. "You wouldn't be averse to it, would you?" 

Aaron nods 'no' wordlessly. There really is no other answer. He steps up to his husband. His hand finds its natural place, the back of Robert's head. He pulls them together, mouths meeting. Opening up to each other. Continuing how they always gravitate back to the other's orbit.

It's a lazy enough kiss. They have no pending plans or obligations. Their bedroom is cozy and warm. Liv's away. There's no rush. Their hands move and grope. Their tongues twist repeatedly, their heads moving around to change angles and deepen the access. Their hips start to roll and grind. Soon enough, they're panting. This is a dance, the kind Aaron doesn't mind. He'd never get tired of it.

Robert breaks them off, starts removing clothes at an increasing pace. Aaron joins him, of course. What other option is there? Tries to slip in, here and there, a sloppy kiss. Lands one on Robert's mouth, another along his jawline. It gets him an exhale of air.

"Come here," Robert grabs Aaron by his arm and leads him to their bed. Too small, it is. Probably the best thing about the bed, it's so them. They don't need that much space. Just the weight of each other, their presence.

Robert surprises him by not dropping them both in. Instead, he lies down on his left side, moving his upper right leg out of the way. Exposing himself, head bent just so to let his eyes watch intently. He's not just an invitation like that, he's the ultimate demand. 

When Aaron can breathe again, he moves to the drawer where they keep their lube supply. "No," Robert stops him. "Not today. Just come over already and fuck me senseless."

It's one motionless moment, but then Aaron makes his way to the bed. Lays down his body over Robert's, back to chest, upper leg in the middle to widen the opening, arms engulfing the tall frame. His left slips beneath his husband's head and the right comes to rest just above his heart. Aaron's left hand caresses Robert's cheek, nudges it, directing his mouth to be claimed. This kiss is not hurried either. It lingers, then melts into Aaron kissing a path down to Robert's neck, to his most sensitive spots. The one that always break the silence, filling it with needy moans. Aaron sucks and licks, gently grazes with his teeth. Moves on to Robert's ear. Plays with the lobe lightly between his teeth. Stops.

"What brought this on, then?" It's a soft whisper, right into Robert's ear. There's a shudder in response. They're already sweaty enough that Aaron's breathing only adds to that. He waits. Kisses a spot between neck and ear. Takes the smell of the skin there in.

"I have to..." Robert's voice sounds dry. "I was gonna tell you after. I have to leave tomorrow. Business trip to Manchester. Two weeks." His hands shoot up and hold on to Aaron's arms. This would be the longest they have been apart since prison.

Aaron continues to hold on, frame Robert with his body. His eyes shut down and he sears another kiss into the shoulder blade before him. "And the lack of lube...?"

Robert sighs. "I want ta feel ya," his voice is confident, devoid of any reserve, "to sense ya inside me the entire time." A beat, then Aaron nods. It's a small movement of the chin, almost swallowed up by the shoulder it moves against. "A bit of spit, then?"

"No," Robert objects. "Just... be slow and careful, yeah?"

Another nod and then there's his right hand moving on its own, one finger coming against Robert's hole. He circles it gently, tries to give every signal he can that he's coming in. His instinct is to wet it still, but if this is what Robert needs...

Aaron is taking his time, though. He's never circled and teased this ring of muscles so much before. Robert is evidently not as patient, despite his earlier request. "Go on then," he says and doesn't even wait, shoves his arse back onto Aaron's finger. There's a hiss and Robert is moving his legs a bit further apart, letting his head drop back on the arm beneath him. His hands hold on tighter. "Keep going," he says. Aaron hears the effort in his voice and does, but ever so slow. Uses his upper leg to occasionally rub against Robert's in a comforting manner. He makes sure the tip of his fingernail is directed as away as possible from the walls of Robert's rectum. Uses the pad of his finger on them instead, applying gentle pressure, slowly working to make more space there. Listens to Robert's labored breathing. Remarks the moment when pleasure starts mixing in. 

"Another one," Aaron marvels in how breathy Robert sounds. He tries to slip the next finger in as closely as he can to the first. There's still a catch of air. But it's followed by a pull of hands at his biceps. "More," he hears. "Move more."

Aaron works in the same way, with the finger pads, but that's proving a little harder now that he's deeper in. "Oh," Robert's voice is somewhat stronger now, "oh, yes." That's encouraging enough for him to languidly sink in another knuckle. "Third one," he's told, "please, Aaron. Now". He obliges, he always does. Always will. He notices that Robert has begun gyrating and that leads to a chuckle. It's not possible for this not to burn to a degree, but leave it to his husband to figure out a way to mentally power through and find the pleasure there. Take it, really, whether anatomy should allow for it or not.

"Damnit, Aaron, not enough," that should have been met by an eyeroll. Seriously, Robert is the definition of insatiable. Nothing ever is enough. But Aaron loves that about him. Feels it in his bones and in his dick. Wants in more than anything. He's about to check he's not just being selfish, when Robert tells him, "yes, I'm sure" first. How can anyone not love Robert Sugden? Aaron doesn't know and hopes never to find out.

He withdraws his fingers. They're replaced with the tip of his cock. Swollen with blood and leaking profusely, it's been begging to go in. "You know," Aaron says. Not a question. "I know," Robert responds, kissing the palm of his husband's left hand. Aaron pushes in. He's rewarded with a blissed out "God, yes!" Bites down playfully on a patch of skin. Robert's not going to complain at this point, but there must be pain too. The bite could distract from that to a degree. Aaron licks at the same spot, only to next blow air at it. His right arm is back to its encircling position. Robert takes the returned hand and splays it against his stomach. He whimpers. Robert and his damn sexy whimpers, Aaron can't help an unplanned jab of the hips. It's countered with a triumphant, “yes, more!” His fucker of a husband is going to cost him all self-control. He speeds up just a little, tries not to go overboard. It says everything about them that the borderline between careful and out of control is so thin. Moving inside Robert like this, such a gorgeous, overpowering sin.

Aaron feels the hand over his tightening, pushing his fingers further against stomach and the beginning of pubic hairs. He can swear he feels his own thrusts through his palm. He grunts. Robert uses hips, lower back and their joint hands to impale himself back against Aaron's thrusts. "I said," he pants, "use me. Fuck me," insists on, "harder." There can only be compliance, Aaron does exactly as he's told. His knuckles turn white with the effort where he's holding on to Robert, one hand further pushing their pelvises together, the other finding itself tangled in blond hair, pulling. The tempo is clearly right when there are no more instructions, only animalistic noises.

Robert turns his head abruptly to the side, down, shoves his mouth into warm flesh. Maybe attempting to hide him gasping big, twice, his body jerking all over before turning into putty in Aaron's arms. It's the biggest rush, when Robert comes untouched. His body pliant, Aaron pushes forward a few more times and is gone.

They lie there for a while. Robert occasionally tilting his head back to share a kiss. Aaron hopes this was everything that he needed. Says so, with a little nose rub when they part. He gets a smile in return. His heart feels wider in his chest. He gets everything. 

Aaron wants to tell Robert that he doesn't have to hurt himself, their past is just that. Knows to some degree he can feel that way honestly exactly because he sees Robert's regret reflected in this act. Stays quiet. Embraces his husband tighter.

"It's not that," Robert suddenly says. Aaron smiles, because of course they're on the same wavelength. "I just got spoiled these last few months. I'm going to miss you too much." There's a contemplative hum before Aaron replies, "That's alright then. Just call home and boss me around through phone sex."


End file.
